Crazy Returns
by xXMythical-Midnight-SunXx
Summary: Sequel to my story Crazy, Bella goes nuts at a baseball game thanks to Alice, after BD.


**Disclaimer: If i owned twilight there would be no AlicexJasper, it would be JasperxMe. Sorry Alice, love her but she might be stuck with Tyler.**

**A/N: I'm bored so I wrote this story. Sequel to my story ****Crazy, ****after BD**

_Alice's POV_

We had a baseball game, and so I decided to expirement with Bella.

"Bella, here you might wanna drink." I said, handing her a glass of blood, she looked skeptical but drunk. I had really mashed up the looney pills in there.

"Thanks, let's go." she said, geting in the passenger side of my Porsche. I sped down the drive in a matter of seconds.

We pulled into the baseball field a little bit later, Bella was bouncing up-and-down.

"Omigosh! WER'E HERE!" Bella screamed, Edward looked at us.

"EDDIE WEDDIE FREDDIE!" she screamed as she flung her arms around him like a maniac. Rosalie approached me.

"You didn't." she said, I nodded. "Oh, I did sister dearest." I said, Rose rolled her eyes.

"CARLISLE XYZ!" Bella screamed, with her back turned towards Carlisle. He looked down, his pants were zipped.

"I WASN'T EVEN LOOKING AT YOU!" she screamed then burst out in hysterical laughter, and was rolling on the ground in compulsive shaking.

"Love, are you okay?" Edward asked, I smiled evily.

"Well of course I am fine my lovliest and devine Eddie-Pu's." Bella cooed, kissing him on the nose, Nessie looked disgusted.

"OMIGOSH! SPIDER!'' Bella screamed pointing to a spider web, fifteen feet away. Everyone looked at eachother, then shrugged.

"Let's get started." Esme yelled, we all took position, Rosalie was up to bat first. She hit a definant home run, being Edward was batting instead of Carlisle.

"GO ROSALIE!" she shrieked, now there was two reasons we needed thunder. Rose got a home run, Bella screamed, cheered, and hugged her, not to mention the happy jumping dance.

It was Bella's turn to bat, I pitched, she was rambling. "And so then I was all wha-- ehoh." she got hit straight in the head, I burst out laughing, Edward rushed towards her; he really needed to get used to her being the vampire. The next thing she said made me realize how crazy Bella actuall was. "HEY CARLISLE!" she screamed, Carlisle was a few feet away, he looked at her. "LET'S PLAY DOCTOR!"

I couldn't believe she had said that. OMG! She was mentally damaged. The Family's reaction: Rosalie, mouth drop. Emmett, hysterical laughter. Esme, pure and utter shock. Edward, same as Esme. Jasper, terrified look. Nessie, even more terrified look. Me, I was scared, because Edward was going to throw me in a fire.

"ALICE!" Edward yelled turning towards me.

"Yes, brother dear?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"I give you ten seconds to hide." he said, I ran behind Jasper.

"EDWARD!" Bella yelled, though she was right in front of him.

"Yes, love?" he asked irritated.

"Can I have a pony?" she asked sweetly.

"A pony?" Edward asked, Bella nodded like a little girl.

"No." he answered, Bella looked up at him sadly.

"Why not?" she asked in a impossibly tearful voice.

"Because, love, someone would lose control and eat it." he said, she turned and stomped up to Emmett who was right beside me.

"Emmett, is it true you were a lawyer in the 80's?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I was great." he bragged.

"Could you be my divorce attorney?" she asked, he nodded.

"Sure, that'd be fun." he said, I slapped his over muscled arm

"Alice!" he whined, I rolled my eyes.

Emmett walked over to Edward, who was staring in disbelief. "Bro. I need you to sign these annulment papers." Emmett said, where did he get the divorce papers? I mean I know wer'e not normal, but who walks around with those in your back pocket?

"No, Emmett, she's crazy right now." Edward said, which was true.

"But you need to." Emmett complained.

"Are you even certified?" he asked, Emmett walked off with a huff.

Edward turned towards me. "Run."

I took off, stupid vampire. He never caught me because Jasper calmed him down, Bella was eventually normal after an hour.

**A/N: I had a few requests for more crazy Bella so there you go. Please tell me in a review, or PM me if you want to see more crazy Bella, or any other person in Twilight go crazy. I have few ideas for another one, but I don't know who should be crazy, I may make it Bella unless you request otherwise. Please review and tell me what you thought, thanks.**

**~Pixie~ my now official nick-name, since i took a quiz and was Alice.**


End file.
